Son Sang
by French-Lo
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts, a little girl, a murder, and... her blood. HGSS, no HBP and DH.
1. Her come back

_A/N : Hi ! I'm back ! This is my new story. This is a translation of my fanfiction "Her Blood" which is in French. This is a story with twenty-six chapters. I'll try to update once a week._

_Thanks to **Born of Elven Blood**._

_Enjoy it!_

**Title: Son sang.**

**Chapter One: Her come back.**

She was here, in front of the gate of Hogwarts. This castle was where she had spent a part of her childhood. Today, she returned after three years of absence. After her graduation day, Hermione had chosen to become a healer. Today, having earned her degree, she had decided to apply for an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey.

Looking at the castle, she thought about the last years. Everything had changed. She had left this place, and now lived in a small apartment in London; Harry and Ginny were married and had had their first child a couple of months ago. After a few months with Ron, they had decided to stay friends.

Nevertheless, the worst things didn't change: the Death Eaters terrorized the Magic World and the Dark Mark appeared over rooftops. In short, Voldemort was still alive.

It was because of him that Hermione was in such a state of mind. She was so sad and desperate, and only her friends and the thought of learning new things could help her.

For, following Voldemort's orders, Death Eaters had attacked her parents' house. Unfortunately, her parents were Muggles and they couldn't resist.

They had died two years ago now and the tears still threaten to fall when she thought about them.

The Order of the Phoenix, managed by Albus Dumbledore, had concluded that her parents' deaths were a way for You-Know-Who to get a reaction out of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice that she was already at the entrance of the castle. It was when Minerva McGonagall called her that she became aware of where she was.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," answered Hermione.

"Poppy is waiting for you," Professor McGonagall informed her, "I shall take you to the hospital wing."

Hermione followed McGonagall.

Poppy was waiting for them when they arrived in the infirmary.

"Miss Granger! I'm glad to see you!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "Come to my office, I'll explain to you what exactly your job will be here."

Hermione followed the nurse into her office and McGonagall left them alone.

For more than an hour, Madame Pomfrey explained to her what she would do as her apprentice. Hermione learned that during the first months she would clean and check the stocks of the potions in the infirmary and she would help the nurse to heal the students' small wounds once they arrived.

It was July; therefore Poppy informed Hermione that she would help in the orphanage in Hogsmede for two weeks.

After this meeting, Hermione was really glad to have chosen Hogwarts.

Then Madame Pomfrey invited her to take her lunch with the other professors who were staying at the castle during the summer. Hermione agreed.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Poppy and Hermione went to the Head table. Hermione noticed that only a few professors stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. There were Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Vector and… Snape.

As soon as she sat at the Head table she immediately felt comfortable and began to chat with Professor Flitwick. Just as she was about to take a second helping of potatoes, she noticed that somebody was looking at her. When she looked around her, she noticed that this person was none other than Professor Snape. She glanced at him but as soon as he became aware of her look, he glared at her and turned away to stare at his empty plate.

Hermione thought that without the presence of Professor Snape, everything seemed perfect. She couldn't wait for the term to begin.

_A/N : What do you think of this first chapter ? Good or not? Let me know what you think about it with a review!_


	2. Their encounter

_A/N : Ok, maybe, this time I'm not going to update just once a week but I'm going to give this longer chapter sooner. Hope you don't mind? lol. Anyway, I want to thank people who read and reviwed the previous chapter. And don't forget to review this one. Without your review I'm nothing._

_Enjoy this chapter_

_Thank you to **Born Of Elven Blood** for correcting this story._

**Chapter Two : Their encounter.**

She had been at Hogwarts for a week and she was already feeling at home. Her quarters were on the second floor. She had decorated them as she liked. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. In her living room, there was her book shelves and two comfortable armchairs in front of a beautiful fireplace.

Today was her first day at the orphanage. Hermione was looking forward to beginning work there.

She got ready quickly and joined Madame Pomfrey at the front of the gate of Hogwarts. After a few minutes walking, they were at the Apparition point. A few seconds later, they were in front of the orphanage.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her, there was a little castle, like Hogwarts. But this castle was full of colours. There were five towers, each one was different. There was a rose one with a blue roof, a turquoise one with a yellow roof, a green one with a white roof, an orange one with a red roof and a yellow one with a purple roof. There was an extraordinary park around the castle: the grass was a beautiful shade of green, and there were a lot of colourful flowers and trees everywhere. A microclimate had changed this piece of Scotland into a place worthy of the best Tim Burton masterpieces. And she was going to work here. She was really happy.

However, something bothered her: how a place like this, which was really huge for a small castle, could be an orphanage. Did it mean that there were a lot of orphans because of the war? The thought made her throat sink. If she were younger, she would be here with them.

Madame Pomfrey spoke to her and it interrupted her thoughts.

"Come, the Headmaster is waiting for us"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione had arrived two days ago and was living temporarily in the orphanage. Her work consisted of comforting the children and healing their small wounds. She liked the kids and the kids liked her.

This day, all the kids were outside for a huge picnic, and Hermione was at the infirmary, taking an inventory of the potions. Once she had finished, she decided to take a walk through the orphanage and let her thoughts wander.

It was this day that she met him for the first time. He was here, alone, in the hollow of the window. His legs were up against his chest, his arms holding them. He had his head against his knees. He was thin, with dishevelled black hair and he had eyes so blue they were almost transparent.

He seemed lost in his thoughts. Hermione sat down close to him. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, she began to speak.

"Hi! My name is Hermione. I'm helping your nurse," Hermione said but her words didn't cause any reaction to the boy. "What's your name?" she asked with a gentle voice.

After a few moments, the boy answered.

"Stanislas"

And for the first time since she had sat down, he raised his head to look at her. Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hello Stanislas, I've never see you before. Are you new?"

Stanislas looked away and Hermione thought she had hurt him, but then he answered.

"No, I've been here for awhile. It's just that I don't like to be with the other kids."

"Oh, but you know, they are enjoying themselves outside today."

"Yes, I know" he said, a sadness in his voice "But I can't have fun with them."

"I think I understand but…"

But before she finished her sentence, Stanislas confided in her.

"They don't have the same interests as I have. Because I don't play Quidditch and because I prefer books, they think I'm weird."

"You know, it's just a phase. Later they'll understand that they have misjudged you. And you know, it's not weird at all to like reading" she comforted him "I love reading and I have friends."

"Yes, but I'd like to have friends now," he said with sadness.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Eleven! I'm going to go to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed happily.

Hermione was glad to have found a subject which brought him some happiness. Therefore, they continued to talk about Hogwarts.

She explained to him that she worked at Hogwarts and that there he'd meet friends who, like him, would enjoy reading or who didn't care about his lack of interest in Quidditch, just as she had.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Hogwarts and the seemed to fill Stanislas again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The days passed and Hermione and Stanislas spent most of their time together. A complicity had grown between the two of them.

They spent their time sitting on one of the couches of the library of the orphanage reading some books and sharing their ideas about them. Or they would speak near the window where they had met each other for the first time. Or, sometimes, Stanislas would just watch Hermione brew potions.

On Hermione's last day at the orphanage, they were once again sitting in the hollow of the window, looking out in silence.

Outside, there was a little blond girl in a blue dress that was waving her hand to say goodbye to her friends who had stayed in the castle entrance as she left with her brand new family.

A few minutes later, Stanislas asked a question.

"Mia, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you" she answered confused by his unexpected question.

"Would you like to adopt me then?" he asked looking in her eyes.

Hermione was more than confused by this sudden question. She froze, her eyes and mouth wide opened. She didn't know how to answer his question.

She only stayed like that for a few seconds, but to Stanislas it felt endless. Then he thought that she didn't want him, so he stood up and left running.

Hermione stopped looking confused and went to try to find Stanislas. She called to him during her research. Eventually, she found him in the park, sitting against a willow. She sat next to him and took him against her chest in spite of his reticence. Then he cried in silence against her shoulder before she spoke.

"Listen, I was surprised by your question…"

"Surprised? You really don't want to adopt me then?"

"No, no. I… I'm touched that you would ask me to adopt you," she said with her eyes full of tears, "I'll be glad to adopt you. You're an amazing little boy who deserves to have a family. Every kid deserves that. So, I accept. I'll adopt you."

"Really?" he said weakly, his tears falling down on his cheeks. "I can live with you?"

"Of course! I'm so glad!"

And together they wept for joy.

_A/N : So, what do you think? Is it a crappy story or an interesting one? Let me know please!!_

_For those who read this story, the next update will be after the 15th of August!_


	3. His arrival

_Chapter 3 : His arrival_

_A/N: Here's the third chapter. Sorry for the delay!_

_A really big thanks to **Born-Of-Elven-Blood**... Thanks to my beta, you can read this new chapter!_

_**Chapter 3**: His arrival._

July had just ended and August had barely begun, but Hermione already knew that this month would stay in her memory forever as the first of her brand new life with Stanislas.

Indeed, after her petition to the Ministry Of Magic to adopt Stanislas, she had only waited a few days before she received an answer: She had been allowed to adopt the boy. She had received the news during Harry's birthday party, and all the Weasley family and every present member of the Order had congratulated her.

At present, Hermione was standing on the steps before the Great Door of Hogwarts. She was pacing, waiting impatiently for Stanislas to arrive.

It was past noon when Stanislas finally arrived. He was escorted by two wizard of the ministry. As soon as he saw Hermione, he ran and threw himself into her arms.

"Mia!"

"Stan, I'm so glad that you've arrived. I was waiting. Why are you so late?"

One of the two wizards answered.

"This young boy was so looking forward to seeing you that he forgot half of his belongings. We were obliged to come back to the orphanage in order to take them."

"Are you scatterbrained Stanislas?" Hermione asked, teasing him.

To answer, he merely stuck out his tongue.

"Miss Granger, you need to sign some papers to legalize this adoption."

"All right, could you follow me to my quarters?" she asked and they nodded. Then she looked at Stanislas "Leave your truck here, the house elves will take care of it. I'll talk to these men; you can take a walk through the castle."

"Cool!"

And before he had finished saying "cool", he was off running to discover all the secrets that hide within the innumerable corridors of Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Walking on the corridors, Stanislas explored the castle. It was so beautiful that he was stunned by it. He had never seen such a huge castle, and the orphanage seemed so small compared to Hogwarts.

He didn't know where he was going but he walked without stopping. He looked at every painting on the walls, sometimes saying hello to their inhabitants.

But what would happen, would happen.

Suddenly, Stanislas bumped into something and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Who are you?" a cold voice asked.

Stanislas had not bumped into something, but into somebody. And this somebody seemed very unfriendly.

"Who are you?" the cold voice asked once again, but this time it was more authoritarian.

"Stan...Stan...Stanislas sir, Stanislas Granger" he answered shyly.

"Granger!" the man repeated and he lifted his left eyebrow in an expression of surprise. "Then, Mister Granger, I think that you will have to follow me to the Headmaster's office."

"But..." Stanislas said.

"No buts! Follow me immediately!" The man shouted.

Then the man took Stanislas by his arm, and took him to Dumbledore's office.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus."

Severus, followed by Stanislas, has just entered the Headmaster's office. They came towards the desk where Dumbledore was sitting.

"Severus, what happened?" The Headmaster asked.

"What happened? We are in the middle of the summer break and I've just found a dunderhead walking the corridors. And when I asked to this young impertinent boy who he was, he dared to mock me."

"But I didn't..." Stanislas tried to defend himself.

"Be quiet!" Severus Snape snapped in his coldest voice.

"Severus, calm down." Dumbledore said in order to calm the situation" I don't think that this young man wanted to mock you. He's allowed to walk in the castle whenever and wherever he wants."

"Excuse me? He dares to say that his name is Stanislas Granger and then you tell me he is allowed to do what he wants in this castle? Stop it Albus, I'm well aware that Granger can't have a boy this age."

"But she does have," said a voice behind them...

Everyone turned back to see the owner of the voice, only to find Hermione standing in the doorway. She barely took a step into the room before Stanislas threw himself into her arms, happy to see a familiar face and happy to escape the terrifying man's wrath.

"And I'll be very grateful if in the future if, before the beginning of the term, you let my son do as he pleases in the castle."

After hearing this, the offended Professor Snape left the room, his robes billowing behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a few days of solitary exploring in the castle while Hermione was helping Poppy with the supplies of the Infirmary, Stanislas had only Hogwarts' deepest places left to investigate. So that early August day, he decided to begin his exploration of the dungeons.

From time to time in the corridors he came across some scary statues. Once more he was stunned by all the paintings which were on the walls.

After an hour of exploring the dungeons, Stanislas thought that they seemed to be a less interesting place than he'd thought they'd be, and a less welcoming one even with all the paintings, which would be amazing for any wizard his age. He was soon to change his mind.

At the end of a corridor, he noticed a half-opened door. Curious, he went towards it and opened it a little more. What he saw took his breath away.

This little door hid a huge room which was dim in spite of its lighted chandelier. The four walls were entirely covered with shelves filled with leather-bound books. In the middle of the room, stood a desk, ornately carved of dark wood with legs that looked like snakes.

He entered the room. For someone like him who liked reading, books and knowledge so much, this room felt like heaven on Earth. He approached the leather books and let his hand travel along their spines, reading their titles with wonder. All of a sudden, a book drew his attention: _Famous Potions and Their Histories_.

Stanislas opened the book; it covered a topic that fascinated him. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't hear someone enter the room. Neither did he hear as this same person approached him and stood right behind him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Stanislas started at the touch. He turned around and started once again when he discovered the owner of the hand: Professor Severus Snape.

"Sir...I...I'm...sorry...I'll...leave..." Stanislas babbled before running out of the room, the book still in hand, leaving the wide-eyed professor standing alone in the middle of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The following day, recovered of his fears, Stanislas couldn't help but think of this wonderful room that he had discovered. He decided to go back there; he couldn't resist the temptation. He knew that Professor Snape could come at any time but he decided that he needed to be brave and go anyway because he also had to put the book back where he found it.

He made his way down to the dungeons and came to the door without meeting anyone. He entered the room, and didn't see anyone until he reached the shelf. Then, the Professor loomed out a dark corner.

Stanislas started and turned to face the man. Then he quickly tried to excuse himself.

"Excuse me Professor Snape; I just came to put back the book I took yesterday."

But his words didn't elicit any emotions from Snape. They both stood still, staring at each other. Then, as Stanislas moved to put the book back, the Professor spoke. And it surprised Stanislas.

"You can keep it."

"Excuse me?" Stanislas said, stunned.

"You can keep it to finish it."

Stanislas didn't say a word. He didn't understand the Professor's reaction.

"If you hadn't left before I spoke yesterday, you would have known that I would have let you come here and read all the books you want. I don't meet student who like books every day... plus you're Miss Granger's son, so I trust you."

"Thank you" Stanislas answered shyly, shocked by such a response.

Thus, all throughout August, when Stanislas was not with Hermione, he spent his days in this room, reading all kind of books in the company of Professor Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At the end of August, as Stanislas was reading alone in the dungeon library, he felt a pain in his belly. At first he didn't worry and kept reading in his place on the ground.

But within a few minutes, a huge pain filled him. Aching, he lay down on the floor, putting his arms around his belly and trying not to scream.

Stanislas was still lying on the floor when Professor Snape, hearing someone groaning, came in the room and found him. He kneeled down next to Stanislas and put his hand on the boy's sweaty forehead. He was feverish. Snape took him in his arms and brought him as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

When they arrived in the infirmary, Poppy was alone and rushed to Snape and the boy.

"What happened?" The mediwitch asked.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor. He was groaning and feverish."

"Quick, lie him down on the bed," she ordered, preparing all the things she need to heal the boy.

Stanislas did what he had to do against the pain while Poppy said some spells to make a diagnosis. Severus was standing by, watching blankly.

It was then that Hermione came into the room. As soon as she saw Stanislas, she stopped. When she saw him lying on the bed and Snape next to him just staring, she misinterpreted the situation. She rushed, crying, to Snape and hit him on the chest with her fists.

"I knew it! I should not have let Stanislas spend his days with you. You are heartless! It's your fault!"

And she continued saying these things, crying before Professor Snape took hold of her wrists and Poppy began to speak.

"Hermione, Severus didn't do anything. He just brought Stanislas here for me to heal him. Thank him. Stanislas had an appendicitis. I healed him, but if he had come a few minutes later, there would have been some complications. As it is, he just has to stay a few more days and then he may leave."

When she heard that, Hermione felt ashamed and tears fell while she put her head against Snape's chest. Severus didn't know what to do. After a few moments, he put his arms around her to comfort her.

And after a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"Thanks" she muttered, tired, to Snape against his chest.

_A/N Push the purple button and let me know your impressions..._


	4. His House

_A/N : Thanks for your reviews. It make my day to ea them so don't hesitate to leave me a review, even if it's only a smiley!_

_Huge thanks to **Born-Of-Elven-Blood**!_

_Enjoy this new chapter!_

**Chapter 4** : His House.

Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's good care, Stanislas recovered quickly. Hermione was so glad that when he left the infirmary she took a day off to spend it with him.

They spent the day chatting, reading, and playing in the park near the lake. When the sun started to down, the air became cooler and Hermione decided it was time to go inside.

On their way to the castle, they met Professor Snape who was heading into the Forbidden Forrest.

"Hello Professor."

"Professor" said Hermione with a nod.

"Miss Granger. Granger."

"What are you going to do in the Forrest Professor?" Stanislas asked, intrigued.

"Stan! It's rude; the Professor can do what he wants without you asking him."

"But Mia, it was just a question."

"I…"

But before Hermione could say anything, Professor Snape cut her short.

"A question which I will answer, even if, as Miss Granger said, I do what I want without anyone's approval, and certainly not from a dunderhead like you."

"And?" Stanislas asked impatiently without noticing what Snape has just said.

"Stan!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Patience is an excellent quality which you should learn Granger. Anyway, tonight is a suitable night to gather a particular variety of mushrooms needed in a potion that I'm currently brewing. Are you satisfied with this explanation, young man?"

"Oh great! Can I help you?"

Severus Snape was speechless for a moment before he raised his eyes to see how Hermione was reacting to the question. She was glaring at Stanislas, ashamed of his impatience and audacity towards the most unfriendly of Hogwarts' professor.

"If Miss Granger has no objections, then neither have I."

"Great! Mia, can I go? Say yes, please!" begged Stanislas, his eyes glittering with joy.

"Sure," she said; she couldn't resist his gaze.

"Well, what are you waiting for Granger?" Snape ordered, leaving for the Forbidden Forrest without checking to see if Stanislas was following.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was late and Hermione was sitting comfortably in an armchair near her fireplace when she heard someone knocked on the door. She went to open the door, thinking she would find Stanislas, filled with wonder from his night with the Potions Master. Instead she found the Potions Master himself standing in the doorway with Stanislas in his arms.

"But…"

"Shh!" he cut her short, "Where is his bedroom?"

Hermione showed him the way to Stanislas' bedroom. While he put Stanislas in his bed, Hermione stayed in the doorway. Looking at the scene before her eyes, she wondered how a man like him, who was so cold and bitter and who had ignored her when she was a Hogwarts student, could be so thoughtful, almost friendly, towards Stanislas. It was a mystery. She only hoped that his kindness with Stanislas wouldn't end at the beginning of the school year. Stanislas wouldn't understand.

Once Stanislas was in his bed, Snape left the room and shut the door gently behind him. Then he followed Hermione into the living room.

"He sat against a tree for a few minutes to rest from the picking while I gathered some more mushrooms. And when I came back, he was asleep. Nothing happened," he reassured Hermione.

"Thank you." She said.

"Good night, Miss Granger" he said before leaving Hermione's quarter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, it was the first day of school. Stanislas was nervous to discover the castle full of students his age. He wondered in which house he would be placed.

The night came and Stanislas joined the first years, who were waiting impatiently as they listened Professor McGonagall's advice. Then it was time for them to come towards the Head Table for the sorting ceremony.

Stanislas glanced at Hermione, his new mum, who gave him an encouraging look. Then he looked at Professor Snape. During the few weeks he had spent at Hogwarts before tonight, he had become attached to this complicated character. Professor Snape nodded to him, a simple gesture, but one which banished Stanislas's stress.

Then the ceremony began. After a few names, it was his turn to sit under the sorting hat.

"Granger, Stanislas!" announced Professor McGonagall.

Stanislas approached the stool and then sat on it. The professor put the hat on his head.

Stanislas listened to the hat talk about him for a few seconds before it said aloud:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table stood up and clapped for the new Slytherin boy. Stanislas looked at Hermione to see her reaction to the news. He knew that she had hoped he would be in Gryffindor. But he saw that she was happy for him. He thought to himself that it was not that bad because even if he was not in his mother's house, Professor Snape would be his Head of House. He wouldn't be completely lost.

Once he was situated at his table, Hermione allowed herself a glance at Snape. He looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

_A/N : Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in a review!_


	5. Her Mother

_A/N : Sorry for the delay. I know, I promised to some of you that I'd update Sunday or Monday, but obviously I didn't. An there's a good reason for that! I was in London and it was impossible for me to have internet access and Sunday and onday I was busy (concert at Buckingham palace Sunday and Notting Hill carnival on Bank Holiday Monday) But here's the new chapter!_

_This chapter is the first I ever write. I wrote it in English when I was bored at school and build the complete story after writing it. Thaen I had to translate it in French when I published the story in French!_

_I know this chapter is a little differen and a little confusing but I hope you'll enjoy it beause it'll make sense in the next chapter!_

_Big thanks to **Born-Of-Elven-Blood! **_

_**Chapter 5** : Her mother_

She was sitting on her bed, sobbing. She was almost five years old. She had very fine black hair and big turquoise eyes full of tears. If she were smiling and happy, anyone would have said that she had the most beautiful blue eyes ever seen in the whole world. But she was crying, and her beautiful eyes were, at the moment, bloodshot and puffy; it was not very beautiful on a little girl.

She was there, alone, crying on her bed in a dark bedroom with only the light coming in from the corridor to brighten it.

Her name was Hannah.

Suddenly Hannah heard something strange; a noise which came from downstairs, as if someone was breaking everything in the house. Then, she heard her mother screaming.

"No! My Lord, no!"

Her mother's scream was followed by a strange noise and then dialogue.

"You're a foolish man! You're going to be punished."

"Please, no, My Lord!"

And then, again, there was the same strange noise. She heard a man run in and say:

"My Lord, I don't know how but the house was somehow warded and the Aurors could come at any moment."

"Thank you. Well, we're obliged to leave. But only for the moment. We'll come back; we need to find the child."

Then, Hannah heard something "pop". Frightened, she left her room and went to the stairs. From where she was she could see a man laying on the floor and, close to him, a woman with blond-haired wide-open blue eyes. At this sight, Hannah began to scream. This woman was her mother. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sight. Then, after a few seconds, she disappeared with the same "pop" sound as before.

_A/N : A review please!!_


	6. His Child

_A/N : Here's the new chapter! I'm truly sorry for the delay! But I hope the next will be coming sooner!_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_And a huge Thanks to **Born-Of-Elven-Blood**!_

**Chapter 6: His child**

After the sorting Ceremony, September had been spent in the joy. Mid-September, brought Hermione's birthday. It was a joyful day. She spent it in her quarters with every member of Hogwarts' staff and Stanislas. That Wednesday, the 19th of September, Hermione had been overjoyed. Who could have guessed that after her parents' death and with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still on the loose, she'd have spent her twenty-second birthday with a delightful son?

Days passed quietly and Stanislas, thirsty for knowledge, was a little bit more amazed each day by what Hogwarts could offer. Belonging to Slytherin had been less awful than the description Hermione had given him and now, he was used to the idea of belonging to that house, even if he didn't feel totally at ease. He missed his days spent in the Dungeons Library.

Stanislas was a lonely person by nature and it was hard for him to make friends. He spent all of his spare time in the Library or doing his homework. But during October he met some other first years who quickly became his friends.

There was Lidwine Wisdom, blond-haired and grey eyes, a daughter of wizards. She belonged to Slytherin like he did. She was studious, shy; she didn't speak a lot and dreamt of joining the Slytherin Quidditch team. For this reason, she was particularly fond of Professor Hooch's classes.

Then there were Hugh and Charlie Faithful, twins and also the sons of wizards. Both had brown eyes with small green flecks, but they had rather different personalities. Charlie was blond and belonged to Ravenclaw. He liked to sit in one place and observe people walking around him. He liked music above all. Hugh, on the other hand, had brown hair and belonged to Gryffindor. He liked learning and, like Lidwine, he liked to play Quidditch.

After a few days together, the four children had become inseparable. When you met one of them in a corridor, the three others were not far. And if at the beginning of their friendship some Slytherins were not really glad to see certain members of their house speaking to certain members of other Houses, the animosity was quick to dissipate.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the 31st of October and everybody in the castle was really excited. All the students were happier than ordinary, and each one found a particularly noisy way to express their delight about the coming feast. Lidwine and Stanislas, as far as they were concerned, had found a less noisy way than the others.

Indeed, they had decided to spend their afternoon in the Library, in order to research the magical significance of Halloween night.

They were sitting at a table in the Library, a lot of books lying opened around them. Each of them was engrossed in their reading as they frenetically leafed through the pages of various leather-bound books.

Suddenly, while Stanislas was reading a book with yellowish pages, he voiced a victory cry.

"What?" Lidwine asked.

"I found a really great thing!"

Lidwine smiled, seeing his excitement.

"Come on. Look at this! It's so strange!"

She approached the book. And among the beautiful illustration, she read:

On the night of the last holy day

Of the tenth month of the year

Each pure Veela sacrificed

Gives blood so sacred

That if added to a potion

It would result in an elixir of endless power

After that there was a list of ingredients and instructions on how to brew the potion.

After reading that, Lidwine was disgusted. How could Stan have thought that it was great? Who could have been so insane as to create such a potion?

"It's not great at all!" she exclaimed.

"It is!"

"Are you crazy? It said that a person would have to die!"

"Ok, that part is not so great, but it's great because it proves that potions exist as part of the Dark Arts."

"Well, I don't like this potion at all. What I wanted to find was some joyful stuff about the Halloween."

"Okay. I just thought it was interesting. But if you want you can read this book here, there's a great spell for communicating with pumpkins' spirits or something."

Lidwine rolled her eyes, amused, and returned to her previous reading, as did Stanislas.

And it went on like that for half an hour before Hugh and Charlie ran to the library.

"Still reading?" exclaimed Hugh "It's time to go dinner! Hurry, or we won't drink the magic pumpkin juice!"

"Magic pumpkin juice?"

"Oh Stanislas, you're really weird. Who doesn't know magic pumpkin juice?" Hugh said.

"It's a special vintage in October 31st. It's the best pumpkin juice of Hogsmeade!" explained Charlie.

"Are you kidding? In the whole world!" exclaimed Hugh.

"Ok, but wait two minutes. I need to finish reading something."

Lidwine grabbed his arm in order to make him hurry.

"Come Stan, you'll read this later. Tonight it's a party night and we've been here for two hours." Lidwine pleaded.

Stanislas sighed and looked at his three friends and then conceded. The four of them packed all their things and put all the books which were lying on the table back in place. Then they ran to the Great Hall where everybody had already started to eat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On this last day of October, Hermione was not as happy as others. The infectious enthusiasm which pervaded Hogwarts didn't seem to affect her. In fact, she was downright miserable. She became sadder each time she met a happy student. That's why she now was wandering through the dark and empty corridors of the sixth floor.

At the end of one of the corridors, she stood in front of the large window and looked out at the grounds through it. She stood there for a few minutes, letting her mind wander.

She didn't know why, but for some reason all that happiness had drawn up certain memories. These memories were, at first glance, happy ones, but they only made her sadder. They were memories of joyful moments spent with her family, and that was what made her sad: to remember her parents meant remembering their death. She thought about all the feast days she should have spent with them but couldn't anymore. Of course, now there was Stanislas, but it didn't decrease her pain. She thought about all the little moments she couldn't spend with them. Even though they died a while ago, she still couldn't imagine her life without them.

Suddenly, from where she was lost in her thoughts, a detail on the landscape before her drew her attention.

Down on the grounds, darkened by the black of night, in the middle of the lawn, something was standing. Studying the sight in front of her, Hermione understood that it was not something but rather someone.

Curious, Hermione decided to go see who it was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once outside, she went to the place where she had seen the silhouette, her wand in her hand ready to defend herself if need be. Without a sound she approached the person. When she was a few meters from the silhouette, Hermione stopped dead. She couldn't believe what she saw.

In front of her, crouched down and sobbing, was a little girl who seemed to be no more than five years old. She had long dark hair - Hermione couldn't tell the exact color because of the darkness. Her hair was falling on her face, which seemed to be covered with tears.

Hermione hastened and kneeled beside the little girl, wondering how she had managed to arrive here, alone, in the middle of the night.

But as soon as she kneeled beside her, the little girl moved backwards; she was clearly afraid, and stared at Hermione with terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione reassured the girl.

But she didn't seem to be reassured at all. She was still afraid.

"Where are your parents?" asked Hermione, hoping to obtain an answer.

As she spoke, Hermione moved towards the little girl so that her face was visible in the light of the moon. When she saw Hermione's friendly face, she seemed to be reassured somewhat. The fright left the little girl's face, leaving only two furrows of tears running from her eyes.

"I'm scared… Daddy!" the sobbing little girl babbled.

Then Hermione understood that she would learn no more from the girl. Instead she tried a new way to gain the little girl's trust.

"My name's Hermione. Come with me into the castle. We'll try to find your parents," she said kindly.

The little girl nodded but didn't stop crying. They stood and the girl came closer to Hermione. They made it a few steps before stopping because the dark haired girl stumbled.

Hermione kneeled down to be at the same height as the little girl.

"Tell me… What's your name?"

"Ha…Hannah" she answered.

"Tell me Hannah, do you want me to carry you inside? We would go faster and so you could find your parents more quickly."

Hannah nodded once again and Hermione took her in her arms and headed towards the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a few minutes of walking quickly, they reached the door of the castle.

Hermione decided that it would be wiser to go see Dumbledore now than after the end of the feast.

Hermione made a thundering entrance in the Great Hall as she pushed open the large doors. Once the doors were opened, she found herself in front of hundreds of students staring at her. She advanced towards the Head table.

On her way, she noticed that everybody was quiet, only a few students whispering, wondering who the little girl in her arms could be. If only she knew the answer, she thought. All the teachers were looking at her too.

Upon arrival at the table, she approached Dumbledore.

But before she could talk, Hannah who was looking at the left end of the Head table, tried to extricate herself from Hermione's arms. Then she screamed something which surprised everyone in the room.

"-Daddy!"

Then Hannah ran to her "daddy". And everyone in the Great Hall was stunned. Hannah had thrown herself into the arms of Severus Snape, the most detestable professor at Hogwarts. And he didn't seem to be surprised by that behavior as he picked her from the ground.

Everyone was flabbergasted for a few seconds before Severus gave a sigh and motioned with his head to the Headmaster, Poppy and Hermione, meaning that he wanted to talk to them privately.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They went to the Headmaster's office. Hannah had fallen asleep during the journey to the office and Severus put her in one of the armchairs in the room.

"Severus, what's the meaning of all this?" Poppy asked immediately.

Severus raised his eyes to the Headmaster who nodded to encourage his colleague to explain the situation.

"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this office. Six years ago I married a young woman named Clea Sickwood. She was a Death Eater and we were attracted to each other. A year later, Hannah was born. Since that moment, Clea changed, wanting only her child. A few months later, we divorced. I rarely saw Hannah; Clea wouldn't allow it. Voldemort was never aware of our marriage and doesn't know that Hannah is my daughter. If he happened to know, I can't imagine the consequences."

Hermione and Poppy were stunned. Who could have thought that the greasy git hid a story like this?

"I've told you this because I think that something has happened and I'll need your help," said the Potions Master.

Then the discussion continued and they talked about what they would do about the situation. Nobody should know the identity of Hannah's father, so they decided to obliviate the event from all the students' mind and only the professors would know about it.

While they were still talking about the incident, Hannah woke up, startled and screamed, startling the adults in turn.

They all hastened to her and Severus kneeled beside her to speak with her.

"Hannah, could you tell us how you came here?"

"Hermione took me here."

Hermione smiled and kneeled down next to the professor.

"Hannah, what we want to know is how and why you arrived on the school grounds?" she asked kindly.

Hannah stared at Hermione and exploded in tears. Then she began to explain while she sobbed.

"Mu…Mummy punished me… And… And 'was in my bedroom and I heard people who broke… everything in the house… I… I was so scared so I went to… to see…And m… mummy was lying and she didn't… move and I was sc… scared and I thought o… of you, daddy and I was in… in a field… so I walked and I… I was in the grass… and I… I fell… and Hermione came."

At the end of the explanation, Hannah threw herself into the arms of her father, crying more than before. Severus tried to calm her and after a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms.

They decided that Severus should take his daughter to his quarters while the others would go back to eat in the Great Hall. Hannah would have to go to the infirmary the following morning.

With that Severus left for his quarters. He wondered what would happen for Hannah now because it was obvious after her explanation that her mother was dead.

_A/N : So what do you think? Interesting?... Please leave me a review!_


	7. Their Firsts Steps

A/N : Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the delay! I hope you'll like it!

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!^^

Chapter 7 : Their firsts steps (1)

The following day, Hermione was already in the infirmary when Snape arrived. Clothed only in black, he was carrying his daughter in his arms. He searched for Poppy for a few seconds but soon understood that only Hermione was there, so he approached her.

"Miss Granger."

"Sir?"

"Could you watch Hannah today for a few hours? I have to go with the Headmaster to see what happened at my ex-wife's house."

"Of course, no problem, Professor."

Snape put Hannah, still sleeping because it was still early, in Hermione's arms.

"And don't corrupt her with your Gryffindor-ness!"

Hermione smiled faintly as he left. She understood that he has just shown a touch of humor in order to hide his uneasiness at the idea of leaving his only daughter with her. But it also proved to her that he had some trust in her.

She put Hannah on one of the many empty bed, and keeping an eye on her, she continued doing her work.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus and Albus apparated to a London quarter where dozens of wizards were standing in a little group. At the end of the street where they were, stood a little grey house. The curious passers-by were all here to discover what had happened.

They crossed the crowd and then reached the house where Hannah and her mother had lived a few hours earlier.

Upon entering the house, none of the two men could help gasping at the sight.

The house, previously clean and orderly as Severus Snape could imagine, was now in such a state that nobody could make a move without stepping on a trinket or a broken piece of furniture. The walls, white as snow in Severus' memories, were riddled with spells blasts.

Severus and the Headmaster took a few steps and discovered Clea Sickwood's dead body. All around it there were Mediwitches and Mediwizards from St Mungo's. The corpse was about to be moved on the mortuary.

After a few moments examining what the Death Eaters had done, an Auror, Tim Glasgow, approached to inform them of their discoveries and progress in the investigation.

He said that it seems that Death Eaters had entered the little house and had started searching for something, breaking everything in their way. Clea must have tried to stop them and then had been killed, along with another Death Eater that just had been moved to the mortuary few minutes before Severus and Albus had arrived.

According to the account of the neighbours, some of them were sure they had seen Voldemort coming into the house, but there was no evidence of that fact. Perhaps later in the investigation they would discover if You-Know-Who had indeed been present.

Having obtained the information they wanted, Severus and Dumbledore went out of the house, thanking the Aurors.

Once outside, Albus and Severus had a quick discussion to know what decisions they had to make.

"What you have to do right now is, after they announce of Ms. Sickwood's death, go to the Ministry and legalize your custody of Hannah. But be careful and see to it that your identity remains hidden."

"Of Course. I also need to organize her installation at Hogwarts. If she stays with me, she can't walk the corridors on her own, telling everyone that she's the daughter of the greasy bat of the Dungeons," Severus said.

"I've been thinking about it," Dumbledore answered with a smile, "some rules need to be applied, and it's your role to make them, as she's your daughter. We can introduce her to the students as the niece of some of your colleagues, or something like that. Therefore she would be able to walk the corridors with nobody surprised by her presence.

Snape approved, and both of them went back to the castle to organize the last details of Hannah's installation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Hermione and Hannah had been in the infirmary the whole morning. Hannah had slowly woken up an hour after her arrival. Hermione had seen her waking up and had approached her bed.

Opening her eyes, Hannah had been scared because she didn't recognize the place, but seeing Hermione smiling down at her, she quickly forgot her fear.

"Hello! Did you sleep well?"

Hannah nodded.

"Do you remember me and my name?"

Hannah nodded again and answered, "Yes, Her-Mi-O-Ne."

"Yes, that's it," Hermione said with a big smile "but you can call me Mia. Stan, my son, calls me that, so you can too, if you want."

Hannah nodded once again.

"Are you hungry? I can ask the house-elves to bring you lunch."

Another nod.

"Well, you're not very chatty," she said "I'll ask for a lunch then. You will stay with me until your father comes back."

And once again, Hannah nodded and it made Hermione laughs.

A few minutes later, Hannah had eaten her breakfast and was sitting on her bed reading a book; well she was looking at the pictures. It was a big book that Hermione had lent to her.

During her reading while Hermione was gone, a young boy came into the infirmary. She raised her head, a little bit scared of the unknown person in the room who was coming towards her. But she became less tense when she saw that the boy had a big smile on his face.

He sat beside her, looking at her book lying on her lap before he spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked; he had no memories of the previous night because the professors had already erased all memory of Hannah's arrival from the students.

"Hannah" she answered shyly.

"I'm Stan!" he said smiling.

And the two of them began to chat together.

After a few moments, Hermione came back into the infirmary and discovered both Hannah and Stan tickling each other on Hannah's bed. The book was closed on the ground. Normally, Hermione would not have been so glad of seeing her book thus on the ground but the children were so happy that she could only smile.

She approached them, and they stopped their game to look at her with big smiles on their faces.

"I see that you met each other," Hermione said.

"Yes, she's so cute!" Stanislas answered, tickling Hannah again.

And the three of them began to talk and play and laugh, Hermione tickling the two children.

After a while, they stopped, catching their breath.

"But who's Hannah?" Stanislas asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, pretending not to understand her son's question.

"Mia, I know that she can't be a student" he said, smiling "so why is she in Hogwarts?"

"Listen Stanislas, I can't tell you exactly why she's here. I'm sorry."

Stanislas was a little hurt. He rose from the bed, kissed Hannah's forehead and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"My free period is soon over. I'm gonna go to the Library in the dungeons to take a book."

And then, he left the infirmary. Still in the infirmary, Hermione was saddened at not being allowed to speak freely with Stanislas, while Hannah had taken up the book again and was reading it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Stanislas had just left for the Library in the dungeons when Hermione was instructed to bring Hannah back to her father.

She took the little girl in her arms and head towards the dungeons. On her way to Professor Snape's office she met the man in question in a corridor. He approached them and took Hannah in his arms.

"Thank you so much Miss Granger"

"Have you some news about what happened?" she asked.

Severus Snape told her what the Aurors had said and what would be done for Hannah's safety, since the whole staff would be aware of all the decisions made about his daughter anyhow.

"We've decided that she would stay at Hogwarts, though not as my daughter but as a staff member's niece. We'll have to be discreet, nobody must know of she living with me in the dungeons. If a student discovered the truth…"

Hermione was staring at a point behind him so he turn back to see what she was looking at and discovered Stanislas. It seemed that he had overheard the whole conversation. He was so surprised that he had dropped his books.

He couldn't believe what he had heard. How could a girl as little as Hannah have such a sad life?

The three of them stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Severus looked at Hermione and tossed his head in the direction of his office.

"Stanislas, come. We have to explain some things to you," Severus said.

So they all went to the Potions Master's office. And Severus with Hermione's help told Stanislas everything and made him understand that he must not tell the story to anybody. Severus had chosen to tell the young boy because he was Miss Granger's son. Therefore, it would have been difficult to keep the secret from him. Hannah also needed a friend. And she and Stanislas were already friends.

A/N : So? What do you think? Review please…^^


	8. Their Firsts Steps 2

A/N Hi everybody! Here's the 8th chapter! I'm really sorry for the delay. I have no excuse but between my new story and me watching Doctor Who and Merlin all the time and reading some of your fanfiction and my exams, I didn't really take the time to translate this chapter. But here it is and I hope the next one will come sooner. Oops... I'm babbling! :p

A huge, huge Thanks to Born-Of-Elven-Blood.

Chapter 8: Their firsts steps (2)

The discussion amongst Hermione, Severus and Stanislas had gone well. Stanislas had understood the stakes of the situation and why Hannah's identity had to remain a secret. It has been decided that Hannah would be known as Hermione's niece. Severus would have to inform Dumbledore about this decision later.

Stanislas was now allowed to come down to the Dungeons to spend time with Hannah during his free time. Because it would make things easier, Severus would ask to move Hermione's quarters closer to his.

Then with the help of Hermione and Stanislas, Severus had explained to Hannah what she was and was not allowed to do in public. The little girl had seemed to understand and was delighted that Hermione and Stanislas would take care of her. Despite her mother's death, Severus and Hermione would do anything for the little girl to be at ease and felt a deep, familial sort of affection for her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Several days has passed since Hannah's arrival. It was early November and the first Quidditch match of the year was about to begin. Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw. The Slytherins were confident; they knew that they would win.

Hermione was going to see a Quidditch match for the first time from the Head stand with Severus. Each seemed to have begun to like the other more thanks to Hannah's arrival.

But it didn't stop them disagreeing most of the time and one could still see the Professor glaring or snapping at the young Mediwitch apprentice. The only clue that they did like each other was that Hermione was the only one that could approach the Professor driving him away. And despite his sarcastic comments, Hermione did approach Snape, and was the only one able to hold a conversation with him besides Dumbledore. And because of that, Hermione now spent all her meals in the Great Hall in Professor Snape's company.

Today, more than just the first day of Quidditch, was also the first day Hannah would meet all the Hogwarts students.

Indeed, after a dozen days of sharing her time with her father, Hermione and Stanislas, Hannah had not seen much of the castle besides the infirmary, her father's quarters or Hermione's.

Therefore, in order for her to discover more about the castle and its inhabitants, Severus had allowed her to go see the match in Stanislas' company.

Stanislas was currently heading to the Slytherin stands with Hannah holding his hand. Lidwine was waiting for him there. Unfortunately they would not be able to watch the match with Hugh and Charlie but it didn't matter; the four of them had planned to meet after the match to play chess.

After a few minutes walking, Stanislas and Hannah sat besides Lidwine. She was surprised to see a little girl like Hannah here. She smiled and crouched to be at her level in order to introduce herself.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked.

As every time an unknown person talked to her, Hannah didn't answer and Stan was forced to speak for her.

"She's Hannah, but she does not talk that much," he answered.

"Oh Hannah, that's a nice name. I'm Lidwine, but you can call me Winy. I don't like talking too much either, so it doesn't matter if you don't want to answer."

The two girls shared a smile. Lidwine sat next to Stanislas and turn to him.

"Why is she here?" she asked nicely to Stanislas.

"She's Mia's niece. Her parents died at the end of October and Mia is her guardian for now. So I look after her sometimes. She has not left the infirmary or Mia's quarters since she arrived, so I think it's good for her to come watch the match with us."

"Oh, that's so sad! She's too cute. She's like your little sis now!"

"Yes, kind of," Stanislas said thoughtfully.

It was true that because Hermione and Hannah were now present in his life, he felt less lonely; he almost had a family.

It was Hannah that brought him out of his thoughts, pulling at his robe. The match was about to begin.

"Stan! I don't see anything,' said the little girl.

Stanislas smiled to her and took her on his lap. The little girl was so happy, she backed against his chest and together they watched the match. Ravenclaw was about to score as Lena McKingdom took possession of the quaffle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The match had been running for three hours now. Hannah had fallen asleep in Stan's arms and the boy was bored.

Slytherin was ahead by a hundred points over Ravenclaw, but the seekers had yet to see the Snitch. Since the beginning, neither team had even approached the Snitch.

Also since the beginning of the match, many players had been injured and Hermione had been summoned to help Madam Pomfrey and therefore she had been forced to leave the Professors stand.

Suddenly, just as the match was reaching the four hour mark, Keyflash, the Slytherin seeker, saw the Snitch few feet from him and hurried in its direction, followed by Davis, the Ravenclaw seeker.

Ten minutes later, Davis caught the Snitch, ending the match. But unfortunately Slytherin was so far ahead that they won even without Keyflash catching the little golden ball.

Therefore, though the Slytherins were somewhat disappointed, they were happy to have won the first Quidditch match of the year.

When all of the stands were empty, Stanislas and Lidwine, who carried Hannah in her arms, joined Hugh and Charlie who were waiting for them besides a tree near the lake.

All five of them talked, laughed and enjoyed themselves. But soon it was dinner time and Stanislas took Hannah back to the dungeons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, Hermione and Hannah were in the infirmary.

Severus came in while Hermione was reading a book to Hannah.

"Miss Granger?"

"Sir," she answered as she turned back to face him.

"Would you like to assist me in my laboratory?"

"Sorry?" she asked surprised.

"In case you suddenly became deaf, I asked you if you wanted to come assist me in my laboratory," he said, annoyed.

"I... but..." she babbled, astonished by the Professor's question.

He never asked for help and even less when it dealt with Potions. So why was he asking her to help him?

"With your apparent auditory problems, by chance, would you happen to have suddenly become mute as well, Miss Granger?" he asked with a faint smile on his face.

"It would be an honour, but I can't leave Hannah here alone," she said.

Obviously, the Potions Master hadn't thought about this detail. Hannah was too young and couldn't stay with them in the laboratory while they brewed with some of the more dangerous ingredients.

"Stanislas just finished his with his classes about an hour ago and I'm sure that he has finished all his homework, so why not have him look after Hannah while you help me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow innocently.

"If you're okay with that then I am," she answered, happy to have found a solution.

It was not every day that a great Potions Master such as Severus Snape asked her to assist him.

"No problem."

And then they left the infirmary, bound for the Slytherin Common room to find Stanislas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The three of them arrived at the common room and Hermione waited outside.

Severus entered the common room, full of students who were busy working, playing chess or chatting.

He noticed Stanislas, who was alone in a corner of the room, reading a big leather bound book in an armchair. He approached him. The young wizard was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice his Head of House's presence before the man spoke.

"Granger!"

"Yes, sir?" he answered, raising his eyes towards the Professor.

"Could you follow me, please?"

Stanislas nodded and followed Snape out of the room.

Outside, Hermione and Hannah were waiting for them.

"Stanislas could you look after Hannah while the Professor and I work in his Potions laboratory?" Hermione asked immediately.

Stan looked at Snape and Mia and then Hannah. If the Professor and Mia were asking him to do such a thing it probably meant that they trusted him. That thought warmed him inside and he agreed.

Hannah took his hand and together they headed to Hermione's new quarters, which were located close to Snape's quarters and laboratory.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They had started working two hours ago. They were brewing a potion that Voldemort had requested. At the beginning, Hermione was disgusted at the thought of working for a monster, but Severus soon explained to her that he had no choice and that he would do everything in his power to make sure the potion was not to be used in awful way.

Hermione liked working with the Professor. She liked observing him working.

As the time passed, Hermione was beginning to feel more at ease. But brewing for such a long time was tiresome and soon Hermione only wanted to go to sleep.

She was so tired that she couldn't tell the difference between her fingers and the roots she was cutting. And so, of course, she cut herself. A faint cry escaped her and it made Severus turn.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I've just cut myself," she answered.

"Show me," he said, approaching her and taking her injured hand.

He examined her finger and with a wave of his wand he summoned a salve, which he put on her injury. A few seconds later, her hand still in his, the cut disappeared. He raised his eyes to look at her and their eyes met. For a few moments neither of them seemed to be able to stop looking at the other. It was the noise made by the potion as it started to boil that brought them back to the present and Severus let go of Hermione's hand.

"Miss Granger, it's late, I think you should return to your room."

Hermione nodded, too tired to replied. He accompanied her to her quarters in order to collect his daughter at the same time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arriving in Hermione's living room, they were met with a cute tableau. On the couch Hannah and Stanislas were asleep in each other arms.

"Could you thank Stanislas for me? I'll take her back to my quarters," he whispered while he approached the couch.

"No. I'll put them in bed in Stanislas' bedroom. You can come get her tomorrow morning," Hermione said, yawning.

"Miss Granger, you can barely stand. If you want, I can carry them into your son's bedroom myself. I don't want risk injury to my daughter because you're too tired."

Hermione smiled and agreed.

Severus carried them with a great gentleness, Hermione noticed, that was unusual from him, and put them in Stan's bed, which was large enough to welcome both children.

While he was tucking them in, Hermione had fallen asleep in one of her armchairs.

When Severus Snape came back in the living room, then he discovered the petite witch asleep. So with kindness he carried her to her room and tucked her under the blanket. He allowed himself to indulge in a little kiss on her forehead.

He left Hermione's quarters and headed to his with a faint smile on his lips. That day had been wonderful and he thought that maybe, after years of misery, a wonderful future might just await him.

A/N Please, a review will be very welcome!^^


End file.
